


[Gradence]If you know who I am

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 十三年後的偶然相遇，攪亂魁登斯的思緒。經過這麼長的時間後，他說不出對葛雷夫的感情究竟是愛還是恨，或許愛佔了較多的部分。只可惜，他們永遠踏差了一步。-葛林派部長，BE





	[Gradence]If you know who I am

距離一九二六年已經過了很久很久。那一年冬夜發生的事情，像是被隨後而來的大雨洗去，在那之後，一個又一個震撼的消息接著而來，使得這個算是所有肇因的小小的開端，淹沒在無數重大的新聞之中。但是對某些人來說，發生在這一年十一月的那天，仍然是一個刻骨銘心的夜晚，永遠不可能忘記。  
十三年後，歐陸的戰爭正式打響，雙方呼喊各自的口號，召喚認同自己理念的有志之士就要奮力一戰。努力維持在和平假象的局勢一下子被打破，兩方的關係降到了冰點，甚至比上一次的戰爭還要嚴峻。  
遠在海峽另一邊的美國莫魔看似事不關己，但是巫師的情況卻不樂觀。在和平的假面被撕下的那一刻起，葛雷夫終於露出獠牙，十三年前受葛林戴華德監禁原來是一個騙局，他自己揭開潛伏的真面目，帶領一票支持葛林戴華德理念的巫師，離開還在觀望局勢的美國陣營，投向葛林戴華德軍的懷抱。  
為了這一突發狀況，國際巫師高峰會緊急召開，但是於事無補。聲勢浩大的聖徒直接搗毀了會議地點，以往隸屬MACUSA的巫師也在其中，MACUSA只好被迫提前加入巫師之間的戰爭。  
-  
十三年的時間說長不算太長，但是人生又能擁有多少個十三年呢？  
當時隨著紐特跨洋而去的一縷暗黑怨靈在英國魔法部的看護之下重新成長，魁登斯已經成為一個能夠獨當一面的巫師，還能很好的控制暗黑怨靈的力量，他不僅有了正式的巫師身分，在西瑟‧斯卡曼德的擔保之下、更成為魔法部在編的一名正氣師。  
在魁登斯的強大力量能夠收放自如後，戰爭正式展開之前他就已經是英國魔法部不可或缺的一把利劍，屢次進行難度極高的刺探任務；戰爭開始之後，他的任務變成隱藏在黑暗之中，利用暗黑怨靈的獨特特性，收割危險黑巫師的頭顱。  
這一次，他帶著幾名優秀的巫師，潛入協約國巫師的駐地。除了要刺探更多聖徒的情報之外，更希望能順手解決幾個大威脅。  
歷經一番波折，跟狡詐的妖精做了幾個交易，他終於混進一個山谷駐地。這裡的佈局跟之前看過個幾個據點不一樣，他有預感這次他中大獎了，說不定誤打誤撞之中讓他發現了聖徒重要的隱藏據點。  
要快速獲得情報，酒館是最適合的地方。人多、人雜，喝了點酒的人更容易放下戒心，一個不小心說漏嘴的話語都可能是重要的情報。  
找到山谷裡唯一的酒館，他完全肯定自己的猜測了。這是一個普通的酒館，但是裡面混跡的人可不一般。每個人不能說衣著華美，但是至少都是整潔有秩序，並且都佩戴著徽章，他還看到幾個稀有的、隱居的魔法生物；戰時稀缺的一些物品例如香菸、糖果，在這裡隨處可見，甚至擺盤放在那裡隨意取用。  
他很快的做出判斷，調整臉上的表情，從容不迫的走進去。不能浪費這一次難得的機會，他必須取得某些人的注意，得到一些珍貴的情報。  
他設想得很好，但是他沒想到他會在這裡看到一個人。  
珀西瓦‧葛雷夫。  
歲月對他特別優厚，時光並沒有在他身上留下太多痕跡，除了眉間的痕跡更深了一點，讓他看起來更成熟了，其他部分並沒有太大的變化，還是跟十三年前一樣，氣勢迫人，舉手投足都是那麼的自信、魅力。  
他就站在門口出神，葛雷夫這個人、尤其是這個樣貌，對他影響太大了。午夜夢迴時他時常能夠看到葛雷夫的臉、聽到他曾經的低語──或許不是他的低語，更時常想起葛雷夫、或是葛林戴華德曾經給他的、殘忍的溫柔。  
就在魁登斯看著葛雷夫出神的時候，葛雷夫同時也看到了這個俊美的年輕人──敏銳的直覺，這麼出色的面孔他不可能不記得，在這個時機有陌生人出現在這裡可不尋常，更何況……這個男人彷彿帶著某個人的影子。  
魁登斯對上葛雷夫的視線，朝著他笑了笑，一個計謀上心。  
他的身分被英國魔法部嚴格保密，又隔了這麼多年，他的樣貌變化得跟以前太不一樣了，他賭葛雷夫認不出他是誰來。人生不是總在賭博嗎？值得一試。他主動走過去。  
「哈囉，先生，你是在看我嗎？」他把手按在葛雷夫肩上，微笑道。  
「嗨，我怎麼從來沒有看過你？」葛雷夫看著他惑人的微笑，任由他的手搭在自己肩上沒有動作。  
「我今天才從黑森林出來，我之前一直住在那裡，沒想到這麼久沒出來，一出來到處都封鎖了。」他在葛雷夫身邊坐了下來，順手向一旁的家庭小精靈點了兩杯酒，一杯推給旁邊的葛雷夫。  
「你看起來可一點都不像隱居在山裡的巫師。」  
魁登斯穿著一襲簡單的襯衫搭配長褲，乾淨俐落的穿著，襯衫下擺塞進褲子裡，被皮帶好好的束著他的腰；褲腳緊緊地紮進長靴裡，顯得小腿修長纖細，外面罩著一件繡著暗紋的黑色巫師袍，略為捲曲的中長髮在後腦綁了一個可愛的短馬尾，今年已經三十五歲的他看起來知性又成熟，時尚又充滿魅力。也難怪葛雷夫這麼懷疑。  
「住在山裡可不等於要跟隔絕呀，先生，貓頭鷹購物很方便的。」他啜了一口酒，翻了翻白眼，像是認為葛雷夫是個不懂流行的老古板。  
「你叫什麼名字？」葛雷夫對他言語中的暗諷不以為意，反而被愉悅了似的笑了兩聲，他不徐不疾的問，重新要回了對話的主控權。  
「問人名字的時候不是應該先說自己的名字嗎？」他狀做不滿的撇撇嘴。  
葛雷夫的視線意外的溫柔，卻也充滿了壓迫感，讓人不由自主安分地回答他的問題。  
「阿提密斯。」臨時想不到假名，魁登斯用了紐特的中間名，在心裡偷偷雙手合十向紐特懺悔。  
「阿提密斯？月神？真是有趣，很少有人叫這麼女性化的名字。姓氏呢？」葛雷夫挑了挑眉驚奇的看著這個外表跟月神扯不上關係的青年。好吧，是如同傳說中的月神一樣美麗。  
眼前的年輕人灑脫恣意、放蕩不羈的樣子跟那個小可憐一點都不相似，但是他卻不由自主地想起那個剪著修士髮型、畏畏縮縮的孩子，想起他眼角含淚的無助眼神、尋求依靠與解脫的模樣，讓他心中不由得尖銳的疼痛起來。  
「說了名字了還要報姓氏嗎？」他可憐兮兮地看著葛雷夫，放軟了聲調之後給他的感覺跟魁登斯更像了，「我以為來酒館的人都不問名姓的呢！」  
「非常時期，非常手段。不然誰想這樣？」葛雷夫也端起酒，不動聲色的觀察他的反應，語氣不由自主的少了幾分鋒利，變得輕柔起來。  
「好吧、好吧，我姓懷特。阿提密斯‧懷特。」兩人互盯了幾秒鐘，魁登斯聳聳肩，像是認輸似的說出了完整的假名，「那先生你的名字呢？我都說了自己的名字，你怎麼不告訴我你的名字？」  
「你不知道我是誰？」葛雷夫饒有興致的看著他。  
「我應該知道你是誰嗎？」他委屈的說，「也對，你這麼帥，我應該更早知道你是誰。」  
「你都不看報紙的嗎？」太可疑了，這年頭不認識他的巫師可沒有幾個了，葛雷夫稍微鬆懈了的心又提了起來。  
「報紙那麼無聊，總是說一些糾紛什麼的，哪有什麼好看的。」完了，忘了這一樁了，就應該裝作慕名搭訕的，什麼不選偏偏選了不認識葛雷夫這一個選項。他心裡喀噔一聲，面上卻沒有變化，把一個輕浮男巫的形象演得維妙維肖。  
「是這樣嗎？」  
「噢噢，這樣不行喔先生。」魁登斯靠近了一點，抓住葛雷夫探向魔杖口袋的手。  
「怎麼這就掏魔杖了呢？我還以為我們聊得還不錯。」他噘嘴故意做出一個親暱可愛的動作，葛雷夫對這個很不感冒，反而握住他抓住他的手腕的手，挑起嘴角另一隻手伸手摸上那兩辦紅唇。  
「我也很不想這樣，但是時局艱難，你知道的。最近還流傳著復仇女神的傳說，敲響報喪鐘，在黑夜裡無聲無息的收割靈魂，人人自危。」  
「我只是出來喝杯酒的，連魔杖都沒帶呢！」他無辜的說，示意葛雷夫檢查他的武器，「太掃興了吧。」  
把手指離開誘人的唇瓣，葛雷夫彈指使用了判斷身分的魔法，無杖施法對他來說向來都不是難事。魔法發出正確的綠光，在空氣中拼寫出魁登斯的假名。  
「魔杖不是一切，你看，我就不需要魔杖。」  
「對，魔杖不是一切。」魁登斯笑得十分好看，在心裡偷偷嘀咕，暗黑怨主也不需要魔杖。  
「這把魔杖可以不用，但是另一把魔杖可是很重要呢！」他朝葛雷夫更靠近了一點，兩人之間幾乎沒有空隙，搭上了葛雷夫精瘦的腰肢，挑逗的揉捏那裏的肌肉。「你檢查好了嗎？還是你要用另一把”魔杖”徹底檢查一下？」  
葛雷夫挑眉看著這個大膽的男巫，順勢將魁登斯圈進懷裡。  
「有何不可？」  
-  
結束激烈的情事，兩人靜靜躺在床上平復情緒。  
「看到你我就想到一個人。」  
「喔？想到誰？」魁登斯趴在葛雷夫身上，慵懶地問。  
「想到以前遇到的一個男孩，好多年以前了，你跟他……長得有點像。」葛雷夫撫摸著魁登思光裸的背脊，不禁有些懷念；想到初遇魁登斯時的互動，他忍不住笑了起來。  
當魁登斯知道葛雷夫是巫師，他的崇拜突破了小心謹慎的態度，彷彿看到了救世主一樣，點亮了眼中的火花，他就是那孩子的信仰還有救贖。  
「能讓你露出這樣的表情，他一定是個很特別的人。」不確定自己是不是曝露了，他小心翼翼地接話。  
「嗯，他是一個很特別的人。他的家庭不是很好，他的母親常常責打他，用盡各種方式粉碎他的內心，他是個很敏感的孩子，又很堅強，讓人忍不住心疼他，他其實很有潛力……只可惜後來發生了一些事，還來不及相處得更多，我跟他分開了。當我回來，再詢問他的事情的時候，他已經不在世上了。我甚至還來不及搞懂他對我的吸引力從何而來，甚至還來不及分清楚我到底想要什麼，或許不只是成為他的引導者，可能我內心渴望的更多，但是都沒有意義了。」  
從禁閉被救出來的時候──當然演戲要演全套──他才知道他們一直在找的暗黑怨靈原來就是魁登斯，他竟然沒有察覺；而暗黑怨靈在葛林戴華德被識破假身分的那天，被MACUSA擊殺了，連同身為暗黑怨主的魁登斯，一起在這個世界上被抹殺。  
「這是個悲傷的故事，我很抱歉。」魁登斯心裡一緊，冷不防聽到葛雷夫的真情告白，他的思緒僵硬的沒有辦法思考，他連忙把頭埋在葛雷夫的肩窩，怕一個不小心控制不住表情露餡，畢竟他現在扮演的只是葛雷夫一個無關緊要的一夜情對象。  
「用不著抱歉，是我的錯，是我看走眼了。如果我更早看出他的潛力，他就不會死了。」葛雷夫很是惆悵，他真的很喜歡那個孩子，他曾許諾過的並不是謊言，只是一切都來不及了。  
這時候去批評葛林戴華德接手他身分後的作法一點用處都沒有，他們還是同一條船上的盟友，而魁登斯再也不會回來了。  
為了更大的利益……嗎？  
葛雷夫想了想，或許不那麼重要了。  
但是時光不會倒流，過去的永遠是過去，曾經鄭重許下的諾言，成為永恆的遺憾。  
-  
或許是心中柔軟的那塊被觸動了，葛雷夫破例讓魁登斯留下來過夜，兩人這一刻如此親密無間，這大概是他們能夠擁有的最親密的時候了。  
夜深了，葛雷夫沉沉睡去，魁登斯這時醒了過來。他小心地不驚動葛雷夫從他身邊爬起來，看著葛雷夫睡著仍皺著眉頭、憂慮甚多的睡顏，他猶豫地伸手撫平了葛雷夫的眉頭。  
看著葛雷夫變得平靜的面容，他緩緩將手放在葛雷夫的心口。  
他閉了閉眼，強迫自己隱藏起心裡的動搖，他們是敵人，他必須做自己該做的事。  
悄悄調動暗黑怨靈的力量，無聲無息地穿透了葛雷夫的心臟，沒有一絲痛苦的奪走了他的生命。  
用魔法將葛雷夫穿戴完整，留給他最後的尊嚴，將他擺回床上，拉好被子，讓他看起來像是安詳的在睡夢中離去。魁登斯站在床旁看了很久，一滴淚水濺在葛雷夫逐漸失去血色的臉上，沒有再更多的眼淚了。如果葛雷夫知道他就是魁登斯，或許會怨恨他吧，他利用了他的心裡的弱點，進而化為傷害他的武器。他在葛雷夫冰冷的唇上烙下最後一吻，站了起來，化成一縷煙霧離開已經沒有葛雷夫的聖徒基地。  
如果當年，葛雷夫發現他就是暗黑怨主──  
如果今晚，葛雷夫認出他就是魁登斯──  
或許一切都會不一樣了。他不知道他們有沒有重新開始的可能，他也無可奈何，他們分別站在不同的陣營，正面衝突總有一天會到來，這就是戰爭。  
就讓他任性一回，選擇兩人最後的結局。能在最後知道真正的葛雷夫曾經重視過他，這就足夠了。  
沒有恨，沒有說不出口的質問，再也沒有遺憾。

-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 至於為什麼檢測身分那邊會通過，這裡有一個小小的設定，暗黑怨靈本身沒有名字，魁登斯鑽了這個漏洞，意味著他可以隨時改變魔法綁定的身分，只要他相信自己叫那個名字，他就是屬於這個名字。


End file.
